Many substrates, whether transparent, translucent, or opaque, become fogged when a surface of the substrate is cooler than the dew point of the surrounding air—for example, when a cooled surface is exposed to moist air. Transparent substrates such as vehicle windows, airplane windshields and windows, packages for foods, plastic sheets for vegetable gardens, greenhouse windows, optical eyewear (eyeglasses, sunglasses, goggles, faceshields, etc.), binoculars, camera lenses, endoscopic lenses, and other optical instruments, are all vulnerable to fogging. Non-transparent and/or reflecting surfaces of plastics, ceramics and metals are also subject to fogging or moisture condensation on their surfaces. The fogging of optical elements such as eyeglasses and car windows can be a nuisance, or in many cases, a serious hazard. A number of different types of coatings and additives have been used to address fogging, especially of optical surfaces. Despite considerable work devoted to this problem, there remains a need for an effective, inexpensive, and durable long-lasting antifog coating that can be generally applied (i.e., without extensive customization and optimization of manufacturing conditions) to surfaces of interest. This is why very few products available today are sold with permanent antifog capability.